


Revisionist History

by Mercy



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lj: boosh_shorts, vince's excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy
Summary: Vince & Howard however you wanna take it. How they didn't meet and did. Originally published on lj 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's boosh_shorts Challenge 14: Opposites.
> 
> Prompt: truth/lie

"I saved him from a swarm of rampaging budgies."

"He was put in with my shopping by mistake."

"He came from a pocket dimension out back of Aunt Wilhelmina's garden shed."

Whenever somebody asks how he and Howard met, Vince just makes up whatever suits him.

"He ran over my hamster."

"I wished for a mallard but the genie was deaf."

"Charlie hoovered him up from a well in 1981."

Always a bit fantastical, never meant to be believed. 

Because 'I followed him home one day and he decided to keep me' sounds no more real, and far less cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2010 at boosh_shorts on lj.


End file.
